


Silk On My Skin

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, M is Sexy as Hell, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around For Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M likes to indulge James' fetish to the hilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Craig!Bond/Dench!M, Panties!kink. Bond likes to wear silk panties._  
>  Spoilers: None, not even if you squint!  
> Disclaimer: Be NICE to make profit from this, but I don't. Nor do I own it!

It's become a 'thing' with them – one of several, in fact – whenever M has to attend an official function, Bond goes as her escort and bodyguard, and underneath his suit he's wearing a pair of ladies' silk knickers. He enjoys the sensation of the silk against his skin, while M enjoys the sight of his monster cock straining against the fabric. They usually find a quiet corner somewhere (once in the ladies' toilets, once in a stairwell, and even once on a rooftop) for a quickie: sneaking away to fuck without getting caught is another 'thing' they have. 

M remembers the first time: she foolishly hadn't thought to bring some lube with her, and James had been so desperate to have her that she hadn't liked to ask him to slow down or be more gentle, so he'd fucked her "dry" and she'd barely been able to walk afterwards. Once he'd realised why she was so sore, he'd scolded her for not explaining that post-menopausal women don't easily get wet and so need lube to be comfortable. After that she always made a point of popping a tube of the stuff into her evening bag.

Tonight they've been circulating for an hour, making small talk and growing increasingly bored, when James runs his fingertips down her spine and she suppresses a shiver of pleasure. This is his signal that he's found a suitable spot for them and that he's ready to make use of it, if she is also.

Within minutes she's extricated herself from the conversation, and she allows James to lead her at a respectable pace through the people thronging this dull reception. 

"Where are we going?" M asks.

"Wait and see." James gives her a wicked smile and she feels arousal coil in her belly. He checks the corridor once they leave the ballroom, then guides her up a flight of stairs. He again checks there's no one else around, then opens a nearby door and she slips inside, before he follows. They're in a large sitting room and glancing around she notes the French windows which lead onto a balcony.

"There?" she asks with only a slight tremor in her voice.

"There," James agrees. He takes her hand and leads her across the room, then opens one of the French windows and she steps out onto the balcony. There is still some warmth in the air after the hot day, and the sun has only just disappeared behind the buildings opposite. 

She turns to him eagerly and he wraps his arms around her, drawing her body tight against his so that she can feel his arousal pressing against her. He kisses her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth and she moans with pleasure even as she unfastens his trousers and begins stroking his bulging cock through the silk of his knickers.

"Christ, M!" His gasp of pleasure gives her a thrill, and she eases the knickers down so that the waistband sits below his balls, and his enormous cock is fully exposed. She reaches into her evening bag for the tube of lube and passes it to him: she likes to watch as he prepares to fuck her. 

"Turn around," he says huskily once his cock is slick with lube.

She obeys, then steps onto the low stone bench that runs along the length of the balcony, and it's her turn to gasp when he lifts up the hem of her dress. She holds onto the balcony railing and spreads her legs for him without being asked; he guides the head of his cock to her pussy, then begins to slide it inside: whereas James wears silk knickers to these events, she leaves hers off altogether for ease of access. 

They both moan, nearly in unison, as James pushes his cock balls-deep inside her pussy, then begins to thrust. He holds her left hip, but his right hand snakes under the front of her dress and finds her clit.

"Yes!" she exclaims breathlessly. "Fuck me, James!"

He complies, thrusting deep and hard as M urges him on with eager words and squeezes of her muscles around his shaft until he can hold back no longer.

Afterwards they straighten their clothes, then make their way back downstairs, and M wonders if James is as turned on as she is by the knowledge that her thighs beneath her demure dress are slick with his cum.

Once they escape from the reception, they head back to M's flat, and tumble straight into bed together. James is still wearing the silk knickers for the moment, while M retains her stockings. He insists on going down on her, and she lies back with a quiet moan as his hot mouth descends on her pussy. Once she's come, and then indulged him with some sticky kisses, she moves down the bed to return the favour. She starts by licking his erect cock through his knickers because she knows that he loves the sensation of the wet silk on his skin, then she eases them down to suck on his prick until he explodes in her mouth.

She allows his cock to slip from her mouth, then pulls the silk knickers off completely and drops them onto the floor. He lies watching her, his expression dazed and his cock limp against his thigh. She peels off her stockings, then moves back up the bed to lie beside him, and he curls an arm around her body.

"All right?" she asks.

"Wonderful," he answers sleepily. "You?"

"I'm good." 

He chuckles. "M, you're better than good."

She laughs too, then kisses his cheek. "Night, James."

"Goodnight M."

As she begins to drift off to sleep, M makes a mental note to check when she's due to attend another official function: the prospect of further illicit fucking is exciting.


End file.
